you could climb a ladder up to the sun
by S.J Carter
Summary: He doesn't know why she tries so hard. But at least someone's looking after the boy who was so used to being ignored. And, he dares to say, that he does appreciate her perseverance. —-RebekahMatt


_Le notes:_ Set during Mabekah's summer of romance! Lyrics are from Coldplay, as always. Okay fine, I'll admit it. I'm addicted. I have a problem okay?

_Summary:_ He doesn't know why she tries so hard. But at least someone's looking after the boy who was so used to being ignored. And, he dares to say, that he does appreciate her perseverance. —-RebekahMatt

**.**

**._.**

**you could climb a ladder  
up to the sun**

**.**

** ._. **

or do something  
that's never been done  
**.**

**/ / /**

It had come as no surprise to Matt Donavan that Rebekah Mikaelson just so happened to be the type of girl who could accomplish just about _anything, _if she put her mind to it.

She had told him that once, she had managed to convince Elijah to paint his nails a nice shade of fluttershy pink (mostly because she needed to have a laugh, and Elijah was tired of hearing her cry). She had even gone and put Nik in a bright red dress that her mother has sowed together when he was about five years old. And he was willing to please his younger sister because really, she can be a real brat when she wanted to. Kol had also suffered her wrath, because he was forced to play house with Rebekah since they're both the youngest ones and got stuck with each other quite often. Although, Kol did always manage to play her little sister in her games instead of her older brother. Finn was no exception either; he was their mother during Rebekah's charade.

It's all quite humorous right now but back then, all four brothers would beg to differ.

In terms, she had also managed to have Matt accept her and bring him about a hundred thousand miles away from home, in the center of Venice. It was flawless and gorgeous and she thinks that he would have loved the sights. If only he hadn't been sneezing and coughing almost all day.

She sighs, looks like there were downsides to this being-human thing she oh-so admired.

She had spent the day making him several different types of soups, vowing to cure him of his common cold, as if her life had depended on his well-being. Truth be told, he found himself quite pathetic. He had come to such a beautiful place….only to end up spending most of this fine day all sick and choked up, trapped inside the four walls of a plain white hotel room.

"It's just a cold Rebekah, I don't get why you're going through all this trouble." Matt releases, holding back his countless sneezes and coughs. She had offered him her blood, of course, at the beginning of all of this. But he had refused because seriously, if he dies and comes back as a vampire then she'll _never _hear the end of it.

"Just shut up," she begins, handing him another bowl of home-made chicken noodle soup, "and eat. You're going to feel better in no time if you just do as I say." She was a demanding woman indeed. Unfortunately, Matt hadn't had much experience with girls like her.

He sighs as she shoves a spot full of hot soup in to his mouth. Apparently, Rebekah had forgotten all about how the heat of the meal could, very well, burn Matt's tongue. So his immediate reaction is this:

"Hot!" he spits the soup all over the bed sheets. "Hot! HOT! HAWT!" And runs towards the mini fridge to grab a bottle of ice cold water.

Rebekah glares at him. "How dare you," she begins, brows furrowed. He widens his eyes because really, how could she blame him when he was the one who was in pain? "I spent a lot of time making that soup. A lot of love and effort went in to it. And you just spit it out?"

He can't believe her sometimes, honestly. "You burnt my tongue!" He argues, chugging down more cold water.

She rolls her eyes. "You shouldn't drink that; it'll only feed your sickness."

Matt shakes his head. He wonders if she was doing this on purpose. "You're impossible."

**.**

**/ / /**

After he wakes up from a nap, Rebekah is gone. She doesn't apologize. But he does see a bowl of cooled down soup left by his bedside. She had also left behind a note, in the century of cellphones and facebook. Really, this girl. She really was unbelievable.

_Don't worry, _she writes, _this one's cold. But it probably won't help you get better, just so you know._

**.**

**/ / /**

He doesn't know why she tries so hard. But at least someone's looking after the boy who was so used to being ignored. And, he dares to say, that he does appreciate her perseverance. Plus, they did have a conversation once.

_"What do you want Rebekah?"_

_"I want to be loved."_

He's not sure if he can offer her a forever. He's not even sure if he can offer her more than his summer, but he sure as heck can try.

**.**

**/ / /**

_"Hey,"_

_"Matt, what are you doing out of bed?"_

_"I'm…feeling a little better."_

_"Are you now?"_

_"Yup, that soup sure did the trick."_

_"Funny, you still _look _sick."_

_"Do you want my company or not?"_

**.**

**/ / /**

(he really doesn't feel better,

but she kisses him and he smiles because having her lips against his causes his heart to race inside his chest and his blood feels like it's moving faster, even his head kind of spins —on second thought, maybe that's just his cold— and then, she touches his hand. Matt feels like his skin is on fire, like there's sunshine everywhere and bubbles in his stomach).

He really can't help it; his father's never been there, his mother ran off, his sister's dead, and most of his friends are undead. And now, there's this girl who holds him like she'll never let go of him. He can't remember the last time that he had ever felt _this _wanted.

**.**

**/ / /**

Matt admires Rebekah's perseverance and he thinks that it's about time he shows some persistence from his side as well.

"Surprise!"

"What in the bloody hell is that?"

"I bought you a hamster."

"Get that rodent away from me!"

"Oh c'mon, you could use a pet. Besides, he's cute."

"No he is not. He is disgusting and probably diseased."

"Rebekah."

"Matt stop."

"Please?"

"No."

"Just look at him. He's adorable!"

"Don't you dare take another step towards me!"

**.**

**/ / /**

Well, at least he tried.

**.**

**/ / /**

**End**

**/ / / **

**.**

_Le more notes: _I'm really happy for JoMo, but the launch of The Originals sunk many beautiful ships, including Mabekah. There had better be crossovers, because seriously, this pairing is perfect! And yeah, I needed to write some fluff because I don't do too many happy stories.

—**_Xoxo Carter_**


End file.
